chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sienna Herriford
Sienna Karyn Herriford is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the third daughter and youngest child of Molly and Adam Herriford. She will possess the abilities of Wound Transfer, Hypnosis, Attention Deflection and Information Manipulation. Appearance Sienna will have blonde hair throughout her life. It will be very light when she is a child, but it will later darken and become more golden. She will also grow her hair and begin waving it. Her eyes will be a very light blue, her skin tone will be pale and she will not tan easily. She will be very slender in build. As a child, she will prefer very flowery and girly clothes, but her tastes will become more eccentric, ethnic and urban as she ages. Abilities Sienna's first ability will be Wound Transfer. She will be able to shift wounds from one person to another. She could take present wounds from their own bodies and transfer them onto another person. She could also transfer wounds from one person and put them onto another, or even transfer wounds from another and place them upon her own body. However, she will be unable to heal a wound without inflicting it upon someone else. Touch will not always be needed for her to use this ability, though it will make it easier. However, both individuals involved must always be present in order to transfer the wounds. Her second ability will be Hypnosis. Sienna will be able to place others in a hypnotic trance and then get them to do her bidding simply by making suggestions. She will create the trance by speaking in a specific tone of voice. She will also need to give her suggestions verbally. This means that she cannot use the ability if she cannot speak, and it will have no effect if the person she is trying to hypnotise can't hear her, for example if the person was deaf. The hypnotic trance will last until she releases the individual, but only she will be able to command people in it. People will still continue to do her bidding after exiting the trance if the commands require this. Her third ability will be Attention Deflection. Sienna will be able to deflect attention away from herself simply by choosing to become unnoticed. She will be able to use the ability to hide herself. She will not become invisible, but will prevent people from noticing her presence, making them ignore her. They will therefore pay no attention to her, will forget she is there and will not be able to threaten her or realise what she does. Her final ability will be Information Manipulation. Sienna will be able to grant herself information easily, making facts and knowledge appear in her mind. She will also be able to do the same to others, letting them have the knowledge they need, or fooling them into believing that something is true. She will be able to do this for precognitive and information-gathering abilities. Additionally, she will be able to hide facts. She will be able to force people to forget information and block them from learning things in the first place. Family & Relationships *Mother - Molly Herriford *Father - Adam Herriford *Older brothers - Darren and Zachary Herriford *Older sisters - Adaire and Jay Herriford History & Future Etymology Sienna is an Italian name which means "red-orange-brown", and can also be derived from the place name Siena . Her middle name of Karyn is Greek and means "pure". Her surname is derived from an English place name. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters